1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sheet material holders and more particularly to a universal design assembly for holding sheet material.
2. Background Information
Holding a sheet of paper or other sheet material in order to cut the material is a task undertaken regularly by many people. Not everyone however is able to hold a sheet of paper, or to hold a sheet of paper or other sheet material in order to cut the paper. Persons having one hand or no hands, or perhaps having other physical limitations find it difficult to make a cut. Persons who have lost a finger, who have a broken arm, who have suffered a stroke or have other physical limitations, whether temporary or permanent, find it difficult to cut a sheet. Persons having cognitive disabilities may not understand the need to hold the sheet as they attempt a cutting action. The task of cutting is further complicated where the sheet must be simultaneously held in one hand while a scissors or cutting instrument is held in another hand. While there have been numerous improvements and varieties of holding devices created over the years, there is a need to create such devices that are workable by all persons, together with a need of having a device that is of a universal design which is acceptable for common use by everyone.
A variety of inventions have been patented which pertain to the use of holding devices. Some of those for which patents have been granted including the following: U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,295 to Keller; U.S. Pat. No. 673,941 to Bellas et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,799 to Khon.
The paper cutting assist patented by Keller, U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,295, includes one holding device. The device lacks a handle extending upwards for ease of grasping. While the device hinges a lid and base block which may also be attracted by magnets, the lid and base do not readily detach from each other, especially by a person having limited physical ability. The lid also cannot be used independently from the base. Lifting of the lid block 12 also tends to uplift the entire unit, especially if the magnetic forces are strong. Releasing the lid block can be complicated where the remaining sheet covers the protruding handle 60 extending from an edge 62 opposite the hinge edge 22. A tight and uniform hold along the length of the sheet 28 is uncertain. Accordingly, there is a need to overcome these and other limitations of prior designs. It is a general desire of the present invention to provide a universal design sheet holding assembly that effective and easy for users to use and manipulate. The present invention addresses these and other needs pertaining to the general subject matter as more thoroughly described herein and with respect to the appended claims and abstract.